Starcrossed Lovers
by lirpa-chan
Summary: Takeru and Hikari are the perfect couple. But what if it was all a charade to win the affections of the ones they really love? Can they find something else, something they didn't think that they had? HAITUS


Star-crossed Lovers

  
  


Chapter One: His Circumstances

  
  


"Perfect by nature. Icons of self indulgence. Just what we all need.; more lies about a world that never was and never will be... You know you've got everybody fooled." -Everybody's Fool, Evenesence

  
  


Another day, another date with Yagami Hikari. I'm starting to dread school more and more. I'm always with her and she's always with me. Whenever she takes my hand into hers I inwardly cringe. How much longer can I keep up this charade? It's already been close to a year... How can I possibly tell her I don't like her the way I should?

  
  


Dating her had actually been the farthest thing from my mind. Everyone said we were the perfect couple, a match to be made. Destined to be together forever. 'Why not?' I remember asking myself. I admired her with maybe a hint of infatuation and we got along great. Plus, she was pretty. Why not go out with her?

  
  


So, with much encouragement, I asked her out. I wasn't embarrassed, it felt completely normal. A mutual concept. We were standing at her locker, seventh grade, our freshmen year of Jr. High. We made idle chit chat for a minute before I asked her. We were quiet for a moment, and then she smiled. A smile that lit up her whole face and she said yes. Maybe we really were meant for each other.

  
  


But if we really were destined to be together our first kiss would have felt special. If we were a match to be made I wouldn't have to pretend to love her. If fate wanted us to be together we'd be happy. There would be no need for charades. If we were the flawless couple that everyone seems to have come to imagine us to be, then I wouldn't find myself needing to confront these unusual feelings that I have.

  
  


The computer chair rolled backwards as I pushed away from the PC. I had been writing. Usually writing helped me out of my problems or solved another story's writer's block. Apparently it wasn't working today. I sighed as I looked at the clock. It was almost time for me to pick Kari up. Or hang out there, whichever Kari chose. I sighed again and sunk down into the chair, drumming my fingers on the arm rests.

  
  


After a few more minutes I lifted myself from the seat and dragged myself to my bedroom. I should at least try to look presentable. I pulled a fresh navy blue shirt and a pair of jeans on. It was too cold out to wear the gym shorts I had been wearing. I slapped my watch on my wrist and headed out to the kitchen. Mom wasn't home so I left note on the fridge telling her my whereabouts. I searched for my cell phone frantically wondering where I misplaced it.

  
  


I gave up after another ten minutes of walking back and forth throughout the apartment looking in every nook and cranny for it. I wrote the Yagami's number on my note to mom incase she needed to get a hold of me as a precaution. I probably left it at their house anyway. I looked out the kitchen window wasting the remaining minutes before I had to go until I realized I hadn't closed my files on the computer.

  
  


I didn't feel like mom stumbling across my writing, she might end up upset or want to interrogate me. At present, I wasn't up to explaining something that couldn't fully be explained. Maybe keeping an online journal wasn't my brightest idea, but it was easier for me to type it then write it. I usually couldn't read my own handwriting anyway.

  
  


I looked at the clock above the doorway that led into the kitchen. Time to go. Another sigh escaped my lips before I grabbed my sweatshirt off the couch and made my way out of the apartment complex. The apartment was quiet today, I speculated everyone was out enjoying the spring air. A cool breeze met me as I opened the door that lead to the parking lot.

  
  


The Yagami's place was within walking distance, about fifteen to twenty minutes away. I followed the side walk for awhile until I had to cross the street. I passed a convenience store with a flyer for The Teenage Wolves upcoming concert in their window. I wondered what my brother was up to at this moment. Probably practicing at dad's or Minomoto Kouji's garage, the band's guitarist. [1]

  
  


After what seemed like no time at all I made it to the apartment steps of the complex where Hikari lived. Almost regretfully I began walking up the stairs. I better dawn on my happy-to-see-you face before I get to the door. Kari was good at sensing when something wasn't right, but she hasn't figured me out yet so I guess I'm okay... For now anyway. I stood outside the door for a moment forcing my lips to twitch upwards into a smile. Once my facade was on I knocked on the door.

  
  


The door opened, but it wasn't Kari who answered. As I saw who it was I felt my heart stop before beating again only now rapidly. As they smiled and welcomed me in I felt my breath get caught in my throat. And, was that a slight blush I just felt creep up my cheeks?!

  
  


"Takashi Takeru, my lil' buddy. What brings you to our humble home this evening?" Yagami Taichi asked me with a grin as he closed the door. 

  
  


I pushed my sneakers off my feet and accepted the guest slippers the seventeen year old gave me. "Um..." I began, but didn't know how to end.

  
  


"Who was at the door Tai?" I heard a female voice ask. I looked up to see Hikari toweling her neck length hair. The usually light brown hue was substituted for a deep brown since it was damp. 

  
  


Her raspberry gaze met mine and I felt panicky for a split second. I forced a genuine grin on my face and greeted her properly. She smiled back at me before picking something up on their living room coffee table and bringing it to me.

  
  


"I think you forgot this here yesterday." She replied while placing my cell phone in my hand. How did I know I forgot it here?

  
  


"Thanks, I had been searching like mad for it back home." I replied. She cocked her head to the side a little with a small giggle. Taichi shook his head at us before brushing past me. I felt a tiny shiver run up my spine. What was wrong with me?

  
  


I tried to divert my attention back to Hikari, the person my attention should be on. "Uh, so what do you want to do?" I asked trying to meet her eyes again, but they wouldn't stop shifting over to Tai.

  
  


"Why don't you decide this time?" She suggested. "I chose last time."

  
  


"Okay, sounds reasonable." I replied. At the moment I wanted to be ten miles away from Taichi so I figured leaving her house was the best solution. "How about dinner and a movie?"

  
  


"Sure, that sounds like fun." She responded. "Let me go get my wallet." She left to her bedroom leaving Tai and me alone. I was suddenly very tense and extremely self-conscious.

  
  


"You better take a seat T.K., she'll probably be in there for an hour applying make up or something." Tai joked. I forced a laugh and took a seat on the couch. 

  
  


What a beautiful creature. Perfect bronze skin, feisty, yet kind amber eyes, tall--

  
  


"So, how long have you and her been going out now? Almost a year right?" He asked me after a moment.

  
  


Thoughts now interrupted I snapped back to reality embarrassed and semi-confused. "Almost a year... Yeah." I replied checking my watch. Come on Hikari, the sooner we get out of here the better.

  
  


"Sorry, I had to feed Miko." Kari emerged from the hallway with a sheepish grin holding their cat.

  
  


"It's okay." I reply standing up.

  
  


"When you gonna be home?" Tai asked us.

  
  


"Probably around nine." Kari answered without inquiring me. Fine by me, we had a time limit.

  
  


"Okay, you two have fun." Tai beamed at me as I passed him on the love seat. "At least I know I can trust you with my baby sister."

  
  


"Tai!" Kari complained a slight blush of embarrassment was evident on her face as she let Miko down. She grabbed my hand once her shoes were on and escorted me out the door.

  
  


She sighed once the door was securely closed behind us. "I'm sorry about that." I feel myself squeeze her hand in reassurance.

  
  


"It's okay."

  
  


"I don't think he wants me to grow up." she lightly laughed. "He's always so overbearing on where I'm going and with who." She murmured. I nodded.

  
  


"Matt can be like that with me too, so I kinda know how you feel." I replied as we made our way to the bus stop at the corner of the street.

  
  


"I'm sorry, I don't mean to complain." She apologized.

  
  


"There's no need to apologize, that's what I'm here for." I find myself replying, trying to play the part of a loving boyfriend. It seemed believable. She looked up at me with a smile.

  
  


"I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

  
  


I smiled back though I inwardly cringed. How much longer can I keep this act up? It's getting harder and harder to do... Especially whenever I'm around her brother. What is it with him? What's wrong with me? I never use to feel tense, or self-conscious, or think about how gorgeous his eyes were... Wait, did I just say 'gorgeous' referring to a /guy's/ eyes?

  
  


"Takeru-kun?" Kari questioned me concerned. I snapped to attention.

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


"Are you okay?"

  
  


"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her with what I hoped was a reassuring face though I was panicking trying to place together my feelings associated with Taichi.

  
  


"Well, you just seem kind of distant..." She replied quietly.

  
  


"I just have a lot on my mind that's all. It's nothing to do with you." I answer while thinking, 'But everything to do with your brother'... "Hey, what movie do you want to see?" I ask trying to get off the subject.

  
  


"What's playing?" She asked.

  
  


"I have no idea." I honestly answered for once. "Matt said something about wanting to see 'Spirited Away', but it's an animated film. I know you're not that big on those..."

  
  


"If Yamato-san want's to see that it must be good. Let's see that." Kari vocalizes with a small smile. I blink at her questioning. She wasn't a big fan of anime. "It got all sorts of good reviews too." She quickly adds.

  
  


I nod slowly. "Sure, anything you want."

  
  


As we got off the bus I realized my 'girlfriend' seemed much more excited than she had been when we left her apartment. The energy just kind of changed... I wish I could relax a little, but I can't stop thinking about what's wrong with me. That situation with Tai wasn't the first time I felt that way. Recently whenever I've gone over there it's happened... I tense and suddenly become self-conscious. I'm never self-conscious around Hikari which may or may not be a good thing.

  
  


"So, dinner or movie first?" I ask as we get off the bus.

  
  


"How about the movie first? Since it's opening week we might not get seats later." 

  
  


"Okay." Good, at least we'll have something to talk about after the movie. "Let's go get the tickets then."

  
  


We made our way into the busy mall. Lots of kids from school were there hanging out, scooping out guys or girls and gossiping. A few of my basketball buddies waved to me, I waved casually back with my other hand placed in Kari's. We pushed our way through the throngs of people in the food court to the cinema on the other side. The ticket prices were jacked up since 'Spirited Away' didn't start until seven, early evening show. 

  
  


As much as I didn't want to see my allowance money go I couldn't allow Hikari to pay for her own ticket. That's what friends do, not a couple. My family members were always reminding me that a decent guy pays for the girl (so what happens when a gay couple goes to the movies? Wait, why am I thinking that?)... Oh well, I still had enough money to split the cost of pizza. We still had about a half hour to kill and I'd rather not shop around. Maybe I could interest my date to hang out at the arcade.

  
  


"We have a half hour to kill. What do you want to do?" I ask while shoving my wallet into my pants pocket. 

  
  


"You want to go to the arcade?" She asks. I shrug nonchalant though I'm actually relieved. Good, no shopping... Well, it's not like Hikari's /really/ into shopping anyway. I guess that was a plus on my part.

  
  


We headed to the arcade across from the cinema. She exchanges some of her money for tokens and offers me some. I smile and thank her. She says don't mention it and we head off in different directions. After a few minutes of playing Tekken 4 and losing miserably (because I can't concentrate on anything except these strange occurrences that I've been having with Tai), I hear a familiar voice not too far behind me.

  
  


The machine asks me if I'd like to continue but I decide smartly not to waste all the tokens on one game and head over to the source of the voice. It's my brother, his band mates, and the other person, the cause of my confusion. Matt and his best friend are divvying up tokens and slightly fighting on how much they both should get.

  
  


"Tai? What are you doing here?" I hear Kari ask before noticing my brother. "Hi Yamato-san."

  
  


"Hey." I hear my brother reply to her with a smile.

  
  


"Matt called me and said practice got out early. He wanted to see if I wanted to catch a flick." Tai replied to his sister finally agreeing on the amount of tokens Matt divvied up.

  
  


"Where's T.K.?" Matt asks looking around.

  
  


"Oh... He's around here somewhere." Kari replies quietly.

  
  


"Probably playing Tekken." Matt says to no one in particular. 

  
  


"Hey Yamato, we're gonna go get something to eat!" Kouji signals to my brother with the three other band members at the arcade entrance. Matt waves bye to them before looking at the different games. 

  
  


As casually as I can I walk over to the three. "Hey guys." Tai looks at me with that cute goofy grin of his-- I mean, just goofy, not cute-- there is no way that I just called it cute! Nope, no way...

  
  


"Hello again." The brunette responds.

  
  


"That Tekken game any good?" Matt randomly asks me.

  
  


"Yeah, it's not bad. Basically the same as the previous ones." I reply. Play it cool. Just don't look at Taichi.

  
  


"I'll challenge ya Matt." Tai says to my brother gesturing to Tekken 4. 

  
  


"Fine, but you better not whine once I kick your butt." 

  
  


"Who's to say that I won't win?" Tai retorts. I roll my eyes at the two. They sure haven't changed much over the years.

  
  


"What movie are you guys going to see?" Kari questions the two bickering boys.

  
  


"'Spirited Away'. It's supposed to be really good." Matt answers.

  
  


"That's what we're going to see." I state. "When are you going to see it?"

  
  


"Seven o'clock show." Tai replies currently trying his best on the skateboarding game behind us.

  
  


"So are we." Kari said. I raise an eyebrow at her. Something's up with her, but I'm not quite sure what it is... It could very well be my imagination though considering I've just been out of it today. 

  
  


"We should leave soon to get a seat. It's opening week after all." I tell Kari. "Do you guys wanna come with us?" I ask the two older boys both hoping they will and won't at the same time.

  
  


"Nah, you two are on a date." Matt says. 

  
  


"And I'd feel like an intruder." Tai chimes in.

  
  


"Me too." Matt agrees.

  
  


"You wouldn't be." Both Kari and I say simultaneously. I laugh a little at how awkward that seemed, but Kari makes a good recovery.

  
  


"It's opening week, you want to get a good seat don't you?" Kari inquires.

  
  


"Yeah, but..." Matt begins.

  
  


"It would seem stupid not to sit together if we're going to the same movie. We're all friends." I add onto Kari.

  
  


"Well... If you insist." Matt replies somewhat uncertain. Tai just shrugs at my brother and hops off the skateboard game.

  
  


"Well, at least this way we can keep an eye on them." 

  
  


"Tai!" Kari cries. The older boy laughs before apologizing to the cross, blushing girl.

  
  


My heart races and I can see the light at the end of the tunnel of this day. Perhaps this so called date wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they'd want to have dinner with us too. The four of us made our way out of the arcade, pockets still pretty much filled with tokens, and talking happily. It's been awhile since I didn't have to put on an act as the caring boyfriend. I was just with a bunch of friends right now...

  
  


And it was then that I realized Hikari and I weren't holding hands.

  
  


* * *

To be continued...   
  


~*~

  
  


Author's Note: So, what do you think of this concept? Does it sound interesting? Thanks to Relaxing Pikachu for the idea!! **Hugs** Stay tuned for more!!

  
  


Eraya ^_~

  
  



End file.
